lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Koyuki Ayase
Koyuki Ayase (綾瀬恋雪 Ayase Koyuki) is a third year student in Sakuragaoka High School, and a key character in Confession Executive Committee. In the Love Series, he is the central focus of Kokuhaku Rival Sengen, the love rival to Yu Setoguchi and Kotaro Enomoto, and the initial love interest of Hina Setoguchi. Songs Appearance :Koyuki is one of the shortest boys in the cast, with white hair and big blue eyes. Up until high school third year, Koyuki wore his hair long and shaggy for a guy, coming down to his shoulders. He also used to wear square, red-framed prescription glasses before trading them in for contacts. Combined with his large eyelashes, timid demeanor, and the way his name is written, it helped him look very effeminate. When it came down to clothing choices, he always favored long-sleeved shirts or jackets that hid his figure. :In his third year, his hair is cut short and styled, flipping up at the edges. He wears the Sakuagaoka uniform normally, with no extra add-ons save for a yellow cardigan vest in the winter. Like the other boys, he wears a white short-sleeved shirt in the summertime. Personality and Actions :Koyuki was never really confident in himself throughout the story, especially from being picked on for his effeminate looks and name. In school activities, he didn't participate in many of them due to his lack of self-confidence and his weak constitution. He does, however, enjoy reading manga, and bonded with Natsuki because of it. :His confidence increases after he's been given his makeover. Although still somewhat withdrawn, ultimately he has less trouble speaking to people and he's shown to challenge others. When he started confronting Yu, he even became uncharacteristically passive aggressive in conversation and possessive when they argued. Internally however, he has problems getting straight to the point of his feelings, instead introducing the concept with nonsequiturs and "what-if" conversations. :His newfound popularity does not come without its downsides; he gets a large amount of unwanted attention from admirers and classmates, with them constantly trying to be near him or giving him nicknames he is uncomfortable with. Koyuki tries to let them down gently, but he is often unsuccessful. It is for this reason, and his insecurities and passive personality, that he feels like he has no genuine friends and is envious of Yu's social group. :When it comes to love, he seems to have made peace with the fact that Natsuki liked someone else, and advises those that talk to him about love to not make the same mistakes he himself made. However he still looks to be upset and romantically lonely, given his longing stare at the Class 3-2 couples in Kore Seishun Understand's PV. Hobbies :His favorite pastime is reading manga. He makes a habit of trading and discussing them with Natsuki throughout middle and high school. The anime continuity changes this into a shared interest in music. :In high school, he's a member of the Gardening Club. He is usually seen tending to the courtyard and schoolyard flowers after the school day is over, but is often interrupted by admirers coming to see him while he's alone. Relationships Natsuki Enomoto :Natsuki was one of the few people in middle school that didn't bully Koyuki for his looks or personality. They became aquaintances due to their similar taste in media, and often borrowed materials from each other and talked together about them. Because of Natsuki's straightforward attitude and kindness, Koyuki quickly fell in love with her, and aimed to win her over. He finally makes the push in his final year of high school, where he changes his appearance mainly to impress her. :Later on Koyuki takes Natsuki to an event about one of their shared interests, and when they get back, he tries to make his feelings known to her. In a fit of passion, he comes on too strong and goes on to challenge Yu, who discovered them accidentally, but Natsuki can't handle how aggressive they're being to each other and cries from helplessness. At that point, Koyuki realized that he had a "zero percent chance" to date her, but didn't officially give up until he peeped in on Natsuki's final confession to Yu. :Later on in life, Koyuki acknowledges Natsuki as an important and cherished first love, still supporting her and wishing for her happiness. Hina Setoguchi :Hina and Koyuki met in middle school, when he was a third year and she a first year. He had tripped over her broom during Cleaning Day, and accidentally saw her panties, causing her to angrily chase him around the school until she was informed of his seniority over her. Afterwards, they occasionally saw each other in the halls and talked as acquaintances, and over this time period, Hina begins to fall in love with him. :In Sakuragaoka, he does see Hina again and greets her when he can, but otherwise is left alone. Hina finally tells him how she feels after he comes back heartbroken from Natsuki's final confession, but he dismisses it as comfort and walks away from the scene. Their relationship remains platonic, up to his graduation day. Sota Mochizuki :While Sota was aware of Koyuki since at least middle school, he and Koyuki were not very close and did not speak often together, but they were on neutral terms until the summer of third year. Sota is usually the first one to break the distance between themselves, accidentally referring to Koyuki by his internal nickname "Yukki" and continuing from there. After learning that Koyuki doesn't have friends in the normal sense, Sota develops a desire to be a true friend to Koyuki. :In "A Solution for Jealousy", Koyuki gives Sota some advice on pushing forward with his love for Akari, and warns him to confess as soon as possible, because trying and failing would be better than not trying at all. : Yu Setoguchi :Koyuki declares Setoguchi his unofficial rival in love, because he already notices that Natsuki took to the boy easily. They don't speak much, if at all in the story, but Yu is envious of their friendship and becomes even more jealous when Koyuki gets his makeover. : :After Koyuki and Natsuki return from their one-sided date, and they have a run-in with Yu in the middle of a conversation, the former confronts the latter. He doesn't like the way that Yu is seemingly controlling of Natsuki and made her cry, and they trade words for a while over who Natsuki should be with until the girl herself starts crying. After that night, Koyuki admits that he'd totally lost to the other boy. : :Koyuki is more aggressive to Yu when it comes to Natsuki, asking questions and giving responses that intentionally push Yu's buttons. He wants to have a "fair and square" competition for Natsuki, but Yu doesn't want one because he wants to give Natsuki space to decide things on her own. : :He is also rather envious of what Yu has - not only the love of Natsuki, but also a group of genuine friends he can talk to and spend time with. Despite being popular, Koyuki felt like he did not have the same opportunity to make friends and still lacked the courage to make one himself. : Kotaro Enomoto :Kotaro was, for the longest time, jealous of how much attention Hina gave Koyuki, but didn't act on his feelings. Koyuki meanwhile did have some interaction with the boy, as seen in Kore Seishun Understand, but otherwise didn't interact with him much. :Kotaro does give him a piece of his mind after Hina is heartbroken by his rejection, taking him to task for making Hina cry. Koyuki deflects the accusation, instead pointing to Kotaro's own crush on the girl, and advises him not to regret his pursuit before leaving. Arisa Takamizawa :Middle school saw Koyuki constantly running into Takamizawa, in her attempt to squirrel him away from Hina so that Kotaro could talk to her. By the time Takamizawa gets into high school, they don't interact with each other as much as they did. Trivia * His first love and heartbreak is Natsuki.Hatsukoi no Ehon Prologue * In addition to his looks, Koyuki is also rather book smart, scoring high on the National Mock Exams. Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu Chapter 1 * Koyuki is the first love rival introduced in the Confession Executive Committee series. * How Koyuki takes the love triangle varies depending on the adaptation; in the PV continuity he mostly leaves Yu alone and doesn't seem to confront him on anything, save for Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi where they both graduate with respect for one another. Both the digital comic and the PVs also have Koyuki realize that he had no chance with Natsuki, yet still pursue his original goal anyway. However, in the anime and light novels he's more confrontational to Yu and more assertive in general with Natsuki. References Category:Boys Category:Class 3-2